kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Odyssey
|theme = Cliffs, arctic tundra |boss = Kracko |common enemies = Birdon, Blade Knight, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Cappy, Chilly, Chip, Clown Acrobot, Como, Dekabu, Flamer, Foley, Gigant Chicks, Gigatzo, Gordo, Grizzo, Hot Head, Hunter Scarfy, Kabu, Key Dee, Knuckle Joe, Leafan, Moonja, Mumbies, Noddy, Pacto, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Pierce, Poppy Bros. Jr., Ringle, Rocky, Scarfy, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Soarar, Sparky, Spynum, Tick, Waddle Dee Steel Fortress, Waddle Dee, Waddle Dee Train, Waddle Doo, Walky, Whippy |mini-boss = Bonkers, Flame Galboros, Mr. Frosty DX}} Old Odyssey is the third floating island of Floralia and serves as the third level in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. General Information Old Odyssey is an island covered in cliffs and icy biomes. Sunsets and vast fountains are commonly seen in these respective places. Kirby will often fire himself out of cannons to travel around this area. He must watch out for collapsing mineral pillars and gigantic rolling snowballs on this leg of the adventure. Regardless, the hero must endure and catch up with Taranza to save King Dedede. Seven Sun Stones are needed to open the boss stage. Copy Abilities Sun Stones Stage 1 #After the room with the cannons, fall off the ledge to the left. There is a Bomb Block that, when destroyed, uncovers a 3D Warp Star. After going to the background, destroy the Terrain Block after the Gigatzo, revealing an optional door. In the optional room, upon entering the second cannon, move it to the right before firing. #Use Hypernova to inhale the Waddle Dee Train with the Treasure Chest on it. It will drop the chest. #Use the Mandola Root after the Waddle Dee Trains to destroy the Durable Blocks to its left and right. The left Durable Block has a locked door to an optional room, the right Durable Block has the Key. In the optional room, pull out the Mandola Root twice in order to destroy the Durable Blocks in the wall and on the ground behind the wall respectively. Stage 2 #In the room with the Tilt Gondolas, take the Key to the locked door. Make sure the jump out at the end. #In the room with the Dekabus, take the right path, as it leads to an optional room obscured by the aforementioned Dekabus. In the optional room, take the Key to the locked door. Make sure to leave enough Collapse Blocks for the way back. #Do not destroy the fifth pillar (the only one which is skippable). Go under and around it and then go into the foreground to open the Treasure Chest. Stage 3 #Destroy all of the Bomb Blocks in the background with the 3D Laser Bar. #In the background of the room with the sloped floors, once the first slope ends, there is more to the right, covered by vines. #In the room with the Gigatzos, there is a Terrain Block that blocks off a path to an optional room. In the optional room, light the fuse with Fire and move the block to keep the spark going to the Cannon. Stage 4 #In the room with Invincible Candy, quickly fly up and, to the left, go through the spikes and destroy the Bomb Block. #In the following room, go below the door. Behind it is a 3D Warp Star, which leads to another door in the background. In the next room is an optional door. In the optional room, use Archer to hit the target through the face's mouth. #In the last area, skip the end door. Stage 5 #Use Fire from Flame Galboros to light fuse. Use other cannons to reach the top before the spark reaches the cannon up top. Use Fire to then melt the Ice Blocks. #Attack the skiing Key Dee. #Match the heads to the husband and wife snowmen. #Use Hypernova to inhale the Waddle Dee house made of wood. Stage 6 #Defeat Kracko. Stage 7 #Bring the Timed Dynamite to the Durable Blocks. Use Cutter's Hyper Boomerang to hit the left and right skiing Key Dees respectively. #In Treasure Chest after defeating Mr. Frosty DX. Rare keychains Trivia ]] *A stage based off of Stage 1 of Old Odyssey appears in Kirby Fighters Deluxe. It is called Waddle Dee Train Tracks. Unlike other Stages in the sub-game, it can only be unlocked if the player owns a copy of Kirby: Triple Deluxe. *The music that plays in the extra stage, which is a remix of the music played in Grape Garden from Kirby's Adventure, is reused from ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land where it plays in Stage 3 of Nutty Noon. The music that plays when Kirby enters the igloo also is reused from the same game where it serves as the theme for Stage 1 of Nutty Noon. *Scenery from Old Odyssey is used as a backdrop for the one Special-themed badge catcher and badge album in [http://badgearcade.nintendo.com/ ''Nintendo Badge Arcade]. *The music for Stage 4 is a remix of the song for Peanut Plains from Kirby Super Star. *The music for the extra Stage is reused directly from Kirby's Return to Dream Land where it plays in Nutty Noon. *In the background of the later Stages of Old Odyssey are structures that appear similar in design to the Fountain of Dreams. Gallery KTD Old Odyssey 1.png|Kirby dashes across train tracks. KTD Old Odyssey 2.png|Kirby rides in a gyro-controlled basket. KTD Old Odyssey 3.png|Kirby carries a 3D Laser Bar through a cave. KTD Old Odyssey 4.png|Invincible Kirby defeats Big Waddle Dees. KTD Old Odyssey 5.png|Kirby races a Key Dee in the arctic. KTD Old Odyssey 6.png|Kirby battles Kracko. KTD Old Odyssey 7.png|Kirby discovers a rare keychain inside an igloo. de:Über Land, über Berg es:Osada Odisea ja:オールド オデッセイ zh:远古奥德赛 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Ice Category:Mountain